


Sex Tipps

by TheBluntGod



Category: Ring Fit Adventure (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Workout, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBluntGod/pseuds/TheBluntGod
Summary: Tipp helps you cool down after a particularly vigorous workout.
Relationships: Tipp (Ring Fit Adventure) / You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Sex Tipps

You collapse to the ground, sweat dripping off your arms and thighs. Every part of you aches, but the worst pain of all is the knowledge that, despite it all, you failed. You'd worked out harder than you ever had in your life. You'd exercised every muscle group, matched all your moves to your enemies' colors to maximize your damage output, held every squat and crunch and plank until your muscles screamed, and still it wasn't enough. Through the pounding of your blood in your ears, you hear the flapping of toned, leathery wings, growing fainter as each powerful flap propels their owner further from the arena.

Despite all your efforts, Drageaux has escaped yet again.

"Don't beat yourself up!" exclaims Ring, your soulbound magical weapon of unimaginable exercise power/consistently upbeat workout buddy. You'd dropped him to the ground when you fell, but he's now floating under his own power a couple of feet to your right. "You've improved so much since we started working out together. I'm sure we'll catch Drageaux next time."

You roll onto your back, staring at the clouds that circle slowly above you as your chest heaves up and down. You try to will your breathing to slow down, but your heart is still leaping painfully up into your throat with every beat, and your muscles scream out in white-hot pain. You really overdid it this time. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you remember hearing once that the pain after a workout has something to do with lactic acid building up in your muscles as you exert them. You make a mental note to ask Ring about this later.

"You've been pushing yourself really hard. Why don't we cool down and take it easy for the rest of the day?" Ring asks you. He's always like that. He wants you to do your best, but he's always concerned that you're going to hurt yourself if you overdo things. He says that consistent, controlled exercise is better than pushing yourself too hard and having to take a week off to recover.

You nod in agreement. You're utterly exhausted, but you know you'll feel a lot better later if you take the time to cool down now. You heave yourself up into a seated position and grope around for your water bottle. It's important to stay hydrated while exercising and to make sure that you replenish any fluids that you've lost after a workout. You press the button to snap open your water bottle's rubber mouthpiece, and you suck down three or four deep gulps of ice cold water. You shiver involuntarily as the chill liquid runs down your throat. Ring would probably tell you to put less ice into your water bottle, but you love the tiny shock it gives you every time you drink from it too much. What Ring doesn't know won't hurt him, you think, and you manage to form a wry smile to yourself.

"Alright, let's cool down before your heart rate drops too much." says Ring, bobbing excitedly in the air. "I'll summon Tipp to help guide you through it."

There's a flash of white light, and suddenly Tipp is standing barefoot before you. Dressed in skintight exercise shorts and a slim-fitting sleeveless tee, Tipp's outfit perfectly showcases their physique; toned, but not overly muscular, Tipp has the body of a gymnast. And while their outfit leaves little to the imagination, their face gives away nothing. You have no idea what their relationship with Ring is or what they do when they're not helping guide you through your fitness adventure. Tipp is both a paragon of the ultimate exerciser and a total enigma.

Although you've never admitted it, you find Tipp fascinating, and you've caught your thoughts idly drifting to them during many a workout in the past few weeks. Is it professional admiration for their workout expertise, curiosity about their mysterious nature, or something else? As you ponder this, you realize that you're still sucking idle on your water bottle, even though it's nearly empty. Embarrassed, you take your mouth off of the mouthpiece a little too fast, and a thin trickle of icy water dribbles out of it,running over your warm lips and down your chin. You quickly rub the back of your hand across your face to clean it up, and you hope to hell that Tipp didn't see your little accident. If they did notice, their face does not show it. Tipp's thoughts remain just as unreadable as always.

Tipp helps you to your feet, and begins guiding you through a series of stretches to help you cool down. It's the same routine as always -- Tipp performs a stretch, and you do your best to mirror their movements. At this point, you're pretty used to all of the core stretches, and you don't need to watch Tipp so closely in order to know what to do next. That just frees your eyes up to look at other things, though. Each stretch shows off a different part of Tipp's physique, and you are more than happy to take in the view while cooling down. Your favorite is the back strengthening stretch, where you have to interlock your fingers, hold your hands out in front of you, and lean your torso forwards in order to really stretch out your lower back. This stretch has the unintended side effect of causing your butt -- and Tipp's butt -- to stick far out behind you as you lean forwards, and you may have asked Tipp to demonstrate the stretch for you a few times in the past so that you could study their body from different angles. Y'know, so you can really learn how to perform the movements properly. Obviously. 

This time, you're going to be doing a full-body stretching regimen, since you exercised lots of different muscle groups during your workout battle against Drageaux. First you raise your hands above your head and bend your torso slowly over to either side. You feel the stretch run down your side,and the tightness against your ribs and in your thigh tells you that you're doing it properly. Next, you grab your shoulder, pull it in tight towards your chest to stretch out your shoulder. You wince a little and quickly reduce the pressure you're putting on your arm. Clearly you overdid it with the overhead presses today; your shoulders are killing you.

Tipp gestures for you to pause and walks behind you. Placing one hand on the small of your back and one hand on your own, they gently help you increase the pressure back to an effective amount. The aching in your shoulders slowly melts into a tight, warm pleasure as you feel the tense muscle begin to loosen underneath your touch. You breathe in deeply through your nose like Ring taught you to while stretching, and you notice how incredible Tipp smells like a mixture of body wash and talcum powder, with just a hint of spring-scented deodorant. You suddenly realize how terrible you must smell; you've been exercising hard for nearly an hour, and your clothes are still soaked in your sweat. Tipp does not seem to mind, though, and they pull your arm slightly tighter towards your torso.

With the shoulder stretch complete, you move onto a couple more stretches. You pull your ankle up towards your back, stretching out your calves. You then cross your legs and bend over to touch your toes, feeling the stretch along your calves and thighs. You and Tipp both move in perfect alignment; you've done these stretches together a hundred times.

Next come the lunges, though, and you realize immediately that you're going to have a bad time. Drageaux had summoned a ton of blue Kennelbells during your battle, and you'd had to perform way more squats than you usually do in order to take them out. It was the right tactical decision, but it's left your legs a total mess. You can feel your thighs quivering as you settle into the lunge,and you have to engage your core to keep from toppling over.

"Remember to stretch within the range of your ability!" says Ring. You shoot your mentor a nasty glance and try to open your mouth to say something snarky, but all that comes out is a spluttered wheeze. Tipp runs over to help, dropping one knee to the ground for stability and placing their hands on you to support you -- one on your lower back to help guide you forwards into the lunge, and one cupping the underside of your thigh to help steady the struggling muscle. Your leg quivers again, although this time you don't think it's from the exercise.

With Tipp's help, you're able to guide your body into the correct position and hold the stretch for a few seconds. You then switch sides, and Tipp helps guide you into position a second time. You're midway through the third rep when your strength gives away completes. Your already quivering leg spasms hard and you lose your balance, falling sideways on top of Tipp. They manage to catch you and slow your fall, but the unexpected tumble forces you both to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"I'm so sorry," you mumble. This is so embarrassing. You try to scramble back to your feet, but one of Tipp's legs has fallen on top of your own, pinning you down to the floor. You manage to pull yourself into a seated position, and that's when you realize that Tipp's hand had slipped from beneath your leg during the fall, and is now trapped between your thighs, right next to your crotch.

If you were embarrassed before, you're absolutely mortified now. Your cheeks practically catch fire as all your blood rushes into them. You scrabble around, kicking your legs apart and trying to lift yourself up enough for Tipp to free their trapped appendage from between your thighs.

"Tipp," you stammer, "I'm sorry. I didn't-- I--"

You look over towards Tipp, who is also sitting up now, and who is looking at your face with a curious expression.

"Tipp?" you ask tentatively. "What are you looking at?"

Tipp doesn't reply, and they make no attempt to withdraw their hand. Instead, you start as their fingers tighten slightly into your flesh. They begin to stroke their fingers gently down the tender skin of your inner thigh and then back up, brushing away just before they would reach your crotch. Suddenly, you want nothing in the world more than for them to continue that gesture, to continue to stroke against your skin, to press up against your groin and run along it, hard, up towards your stomach.

You look up from your legs, and your eyes meet Tipp’s face, mere inches from your own.

“Tipp,” you try to murmur, but the words come out as a hoarse whisper. “Do.... do you want to...?”

Tipp nods, a minute gesture that you might have missed if your faces weren’t so close together. But to you, that slight tilt of the head is like a starting pistol, a gunshot that reverberates through your body and sets your blood aflame.

Suddenly your hands are on each other, clutching at each other’s backs, running up and down each other’s arms and thighs. You clasp the back of Tipp’s neck and pull them towards you, and suddenly your mouths are locked in a passionate embrace of their own. You feel Tipp’s lips brushing against yours, first in a series of soft, frantic kisses that send tingles running down your spine, and then in longer, deeper, harder kisses that drive you half-mad with excitement. You feel a deep, throbbing pleasure beginning to build in your groin, begging to be touched, urging to be released. 

You open your lips slightly, and Tipp obliges you by running the tip of their tongue gently along your lower lip. You open your mouth wider, and hungrily receive their tongue into your mouth, feeling it slide against your own in a warm, ecstatic dance.

You pull back from the kiss and take a moment to look Tipp up and down. Now that you have a moment to catch your breath, you become vaguely aware of a voice behind you.

“Hey guys?” Ring sounds like he’s been trying to get your attention for a while. “What’s going on? Is this some new kind of workout?”

You sigh. Ring’s a great coach and exercise partner, but as a sentient, floating piece of magical exercise equipment, there are some things he just doesn’t understand. And right now, you definitely don’t have time to explain anything to him.

You tug off the simple racerback tank top you were wearing, pulling it up over your head and tossing it in the direction of Ring’s voice. Your aim is true, and you hear a muffled exclamation followed by a dull thud as the shirt wraps itself around Ring’s face and pulls him down to the ground. That should keep him quiet until you’re ready to go and free him yourself, since he doesn’t have any limbs that he could use to disentangle himself on his own.

You turn back to face Tipp. You have more important things to deal with right now than explaining sex to a millennia-old magical donut.

“What do you say we get out of these workout clothes?” you ask. You manage a proper murmur this time, a low purr that surprises you in how hot it sounds. Or maybe you’re just that turned on.

You pull yourself up onto your knees, facing Tipp, and place your hands on their shoulders. You begin running your hands down their chest, finger walking yourself down the fabric of their tight tee, taking time to enjoy each soft curve and taut muscle that you encounter. You wrap your fingers around the bottom hem of their shirt and begin to slowly roll it up their chest, revealing the milky skin of their abdomen inch by inch, as if you were unwrapping a particularly exciting Christmas present.

With Tipp’s shirt off, you go to work. You rub your hands over their abs and chest, brushing your fingertips gently against them, luxuriating in their soft skin and the taut muscle that runs underneath. You run your nails up their sides and along their ribs, and you feel a shiver of delight in response to your touch. You can't help briefly cupping their chest in your hands and giving a cheeky squeeze, and a quiet giggle escapes your lips as you do so.

Tipp cocks their head to the side, giving you the real 'seriously, now' look that they usually reserve for when you're goofing off during static stretching. In punishment for your transgression, they shove you lightly by the shoulders, pushing you down onto your back. You feel the soft grass press into your skin, scratching against your shoulders and gently tickling the base of your neck, and then you feel Tipp on clamber carefully on top of you. You feel their hands running up and down your arms, stroking lightly against you and sending electric ripples sparking across your skin and causing your hair to stand on end.

They move onto your torso, rubbing harder now, hands massaging your sides, your abs, your chest. Then Tipp's mouth is on you, gentle kisses peppering your chest and shoulders. They work their way upwards, and you shiver with delight they nip softly at the skin of your neck. They give you one deep kiss of the mouth, then another. Their nose brushes against your cheek as they move on to nibble gently at your earlobe.

You try to whisper something sexy, but the words just come out as an incoherent sigh of pleasure. You cover for yourself by throwing your arms around Tipp's back and pulling them tightly against you. Their chest feels smooth against yours, and for an instant, you just to hold them like this forever. Then Tipp's thigh brushes against your crotch as they adjust their balance, sending a pang of pleasure shuddering across your body, and you remember just how fucking horny you are right now.

Tipp seems to sense where your mind is going. They begin to work their way back down your body, running a line of kisses from your ear and down along your chin. They cap off a fresh series of neck nibbles by sucking deeply on the base of your neck, holding your skin tight in their mouth for what feels like minutes. You try to make a mental note to wear a shirt with a higher collar for tomorrow's work out, but the thought slips from your grasp almost immediately, buoyed away on a wave of pleasure and sexual anticipation.

Then Tipp's lips are on your shoulders, your chest, your stomach. You loop your thumbs under your waistband and begin to tug down the sides of your jogging pants inch by inch, but the fabric gets caught under your butt and you are unable to pull your pants down further than the tops of your hips. Tipp sees you struggling and grins. They brush your hands aside and begin helping you undress properly.

They tug off your slip-on trail shoes and toss them towards the small pile of clothing that is starting to build up around Ring. They slide off your thin ankle-cut running socks, ball them together, and carefully place them to one side so that they won't get lost. Then they take a firm grip on either side of your pants and pull them, together with your underwear, down over your ass and past your ankles in one smooth movement.

You gasp as the cool air hits your exposed thighs and ass. You wriggle with pleasure, and the soft grass feels good as it tickles against your buttocks. Tipp gazes at you from their seated position, looking you up and down as you lie fully-exposed in the grass below them. You spread your legs a little to give them a better view, and you're gratified to see the hungry look in Tipp's eyes. Their mouth hangs open slightly, and their tongue dances stealthily over their moist lips.

Tipp drags their fingertips along your inner thighs, and you almost squeal as their nails press into your sensitive skin. The sharpness of their nails is replaced with a soft warmness as Tipp leans forwards and begins kissing that same tender skin. They kiss gently, almost nervously at first, then harder, deeper, hungrier. Their kisses move up along your thigh, their nose brushes against your crotch, and then their mouth is upon you, drawing you up and into them in a wave of glorious pleasure.

You can't help but let out a massive groan, and you throw your head back against the grass behind you. You have a brief view of the cloudless sky above you, and then you close your eyes, giving yourself in fully to the pulses of feeling that emanate from below your waist.

Tipp's lips and tongue press against you, darting, flicking, sucking, and your body rocks and shudders with every fresh touch. Tipp keeps you guessing, first moving hard and controlled, then fast and light and almost out of control. Several times you think you find yourself getting close to the edge, but Tipp knows your breathing and your body language almost better than do you. Each time you get close, they change things up, letting up the pressure moment to break your stride, then coming back with a new touch or tempo that sends renewed pleasure rushing through your body.

Finally, you feel yourself at the point of no return.

"Fuck," you gasp out, "I'm gonna-- I'm--"

It hits you before you can finish the sentence, and anything else you were going to say is lost to the massive moan that judders out of you instead. Tipp grabs your hips and pulls you hard towards them. The pleasure explodes out of you like a shockwave. Your vision turns white. You're lost at sea, tossed like a ship in a storm of pure ecstasy. You gasp and shudder as each fresh wave crashes down upon you.

Eventually the storm subsides, and you become aware that you are yourself again, lying panting and sweating in the grass as the sun is slowly setting behind you. The residual feeling in your groin is so intense that it almost feels painful. Kind of like a good workout, you think dreamily to yourself in a haze of sweat and dopamine.

Tipp's head is resting against your thigh, and their hand gently strokes your stomach as you regain your breath.

"Jesus Christ," you murmur, "that was incredible." You prop yourself up on your elbows and look down at Tipp. "We're not done yet though, are we?"

Tipp rolls off of your leg and onto their back, and you assume the position on top of them, running your hands from their shoulders down to their hips. Tipp is only wearing their skintight shorts now, and these peel away easily under your touch, exposing the soft, pearly skin underneath.

"So pale!" you giggle. "Ever heard of tanning?"

Tipp swats at you jokingly, but you catch their hand in your own before it can make contact. You carefully extend their index finger and insert it into your mouth. You lock eyes with Tipp as you suck on the extended digit, running your lips along its length as you slowly withdraw it from your mouth. You take Tipp's hand and place it on top of your head, pressing it down slightly against your scalp before letting it go.

Tipp gets what you're going for. They thread their fingers through your hair and begin to pull your head towards them. You allow them to guide your head down between their legs. You begin to kiss their thighs like they did for you, but they tug lightly at the back of your head, directing you towards their crotch. You grin to yourself -- if Tipp is even half as horny as you were, then every moment wasted at this point is tantamount to torture -- and dive right in.

You start off with one deep, long lick, and you are gratified to feel Tipp shiver in delight in response. They taste of warm skin and white soap, with just a hint of salt. Tipp must have worked up a sweat of their own getting you off. You get to work with a series of licks, sucks, and kisses, trying to vary your speed and pressure like Tipp did. You're not as sure of yourself here as they were, but Tipp provides plenty of guidance, running their fingers through your hair and softly rocking their hips back and forth to help set the tempo. Pretty soon, you're moving in unison, you pressing down as Tipp presses up, back and forth, up and down, hard then soft, and you feel your hair begin to spark and crackle as your bodies achieve this perfect synchronization.

A low moan escapes Tipp's lips. You try to back off on the pressure, but Tipp wraps their legs around your shoulders and pulls you harder towards them. You redouble your efforts, sucking, licking harder than ever before, spurred on by the gasps and groans emanating from miles above you. Tipp rocks their hips harder, grinding their pubic bone against your face in a spasm of desire.

Two things happen at once. Tipp's whole body shudders, their legs clamping tight into your shoulders as they are rocked by the first wave of an absolutely massive orgasm, and your hair alights, bursting outwards from between Tipp's thighs in a plume of enchanted flame.

Tipp is lost in their pleasure, and it is your turn to be the guide now. You carefully time your movements, matching your motions to the telltale shivers that accompany each fresh pulse of orgasm. The hard pressure and sudden release of your attention heightens and prolongs each wave of pleasure, and Tipp's legs hold you tightly as they tense and quiver against you.

Tipp's breathing begins to slow after what seems like minutes. They let out a deep sigh and their legs begin to untense, releasing you from their tight grip. You give Tipp a few more kisses for good measure, then roll onto your back next to them. The grass feels soft against your skin, and a cool breeze drifts past you, chilling the sweat on your arms and sending tingles up and down your body.

"Wow," you sigh. "That was... intense."

You flip over onto your stomach and rest your face in your hands. Tipp is looking at you with a soft, dreamy smile. Their forehead is absolutely soaked in sweat. You've never seen them this out of breath, not even that time that you worked out for three hours straight to get that guy's blender back from Drageaux's minions.

You reach out your hand to try to pinch one of Tipp's thighs, but they slap your hand away before you even get close.

"Fine, fine," you say, heaving yourself to your feet. You interleave your fingers and raise your hands above your head, stretching out your back and shoulders. The last of the sun’s rays hit your body, providing you with some luxurious warmth. You didn't realize it would feel this good to be naked outdoors. You wonder if you might be able to work out in some more discrete locations in future.

You bend over and pull Ring out from under the pile of clothes. You're still buck naked, but you're pretty sure Ring has seen you change before. He's just a loop of enchanted metal and leather, anyway. He probably doesn't understand why people wear clothes in the first place.

"Wow!" exclaims Ring in a high-pitched yelp, and you briefly consider shoving him back where you found him. "Your heart rate indicates (71%)! I don't know what that was all about, but it seems like it was a great workout! Would you like to set it as part of your regular exercise routine?"

You laugh into your hand and glance back at Tipp, who is still lying down on their back.

"Uh... maybe later," you say. "I'll have to check with someone about that."

You offer Tipp your hands and help them to their feet. They stumble a bit as they stand up. It seems your little roll in the grass really took something out of them. For all their skill at giving pleasure, you wonder how often they've had the opportunity to receive it themselves.

"So... wanna hit the showers?" you ask, giving them a wink. Tipp holds your gaze, smiles, and nods.

**TO BE CONTINUED??**


End file.
